hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Situs Inversus
HITMAN™ 2 }} Situs Inversus is the eighth mission in the 2016 release HITMAN™. It is the last episode (not including the newest bonus episode) of what is supposed to be the first season of the game. Objectives: *Eliminate Erich Soders *Eliminate Yuki Yamazaki *Locate Exit Description The ICA confirms that Soders has defected to Providence in exchange for a cardiac transplantation to stave off his incipient heart failure—complicated due to a congenial condition. Providence, now knowing that the ICA killed its operatives, has recruited Soders in order to control the ICA through an insider. Leveraging its power and influence, Providence has procured, through organ harvesters, a rare right-sided heart required for the operation, and admitted Soders to the GAMA private hospital in Hokkaido, Japan for a fast-tracked surgery. To prevent Soders from trading a full list of ICA operatives to Providence and to issue a warning against interference with the ICA's sovereignty, 47 is admitted to the hospital to eliminate Soders and his Providence liaison Yuki Yamazaki, a former lawyer to the yakuza. After 47 completes his mission, Diana is approached by the unnamed Providence member from New York. He informs her that that Providence, now aware of the shadow client's role in using the ICA to attack them, wishes to partner up with the ICA and target the shadow client instead. In the face of Diana's reticence and suspicion of Providence's honor, he offers to provide information on 47's unknown background in exchange for an alliance, handing her an old photograph of a small boy who appears to be 47. Mission Briefing Briefing Intro Outro Opportunities Ghost in the Machine Hot Springs Makeover Malpractice No Smoking Tell-Tale Heart Thrill Seeker Intelligence #Confidential Patient Journal - Amos Dexter #Confidential Patients Journal - Erich Soders #Confidential Patients Journal - Jason Portman #Confidential Patients Journal - Tobias Rieper #Doctors Appointment #Erich Soders' Kill List #GAMA Hospital Pamphlet #KAI #KAI Surgical System Manual #Nondescript Keycard #Pack of Cigarettes #Public Patients Journal - Amos Dexter #Public Patients Journal - Jason Portman #Public Patients Journal - Tobias Rieper #Research Assistant's Notes #RFID Master Chip #Right-sided Donor Heart #Stem Cell Treatment Guide #The Curator #Yamazaki Wants Fugu #Yoga Instructor Down #Yoga Schedule Challenges See Situs Inversus/Challenges Challenges marked with * represent challenges that are also available on Professional difficulty. Challenges in ''italics ''represent challenges available only for PS4 players in the Sarajevo Six pack. Numbers in the "Reward" column (e.g. +5000) are the Mission Mastery Points for that specific map. All Bonus missions, including Patient Zero missions and ICA Facility missions, have no mastery points for their mission specific challenges. The only exception to this is the Holiday Hoarders mission. Mastery Disguises *Baseball Player *Bodyguard *Chef *Chief Surgeon *Doctor *Handyman *Helicopter Pilot *Hospital Director *Morgue Doctor *Motorcyclist *Ninja *Patient *Resort Security *Resort Staff *Surgeon *VIP Patient *VIP Patient (Dexter) *VIP Patient (Portman) *Yoga Instructor Weapons Firearms * Tactical Bartoli 12G * HX-7 Melee Weapons * Lead Pipe * Scissors * Cowboy Bust * Bust * Soda Can * Katana * Kitchen Knife * Wrench * Hammer * Fire Axe * Screwdriver * Shovel * Crowbar * Scalpel * Fire Poker * Cleaver * Police Baton Explosives * Propane Flask * Fire Extinguisher Other * Botulinum Toxin * Fugu Fish Poison * Emetic Rat Poison * Disposable Scrambler * Coin Gallery Hitman - the season finale teaser hokkaido screenshot 1920x1080 12 1476264852-10-2016.jpg 380556-hitman-episode-6-hokkaido-screenshot.jpg De7fecaf2cc54f1dbffc1d0f27f76d70.jpg 380557-hitman-episode-6-hokkaido-screenshot.jpg 84d5477504004021871d585e7297670a.jpg 380555-hitman-episode-6-hokkaido-screenshot.jpg Escalation Contracts There are currently 4 escalation contracts available in Hokkaido: * The Dexter Discordance * The Meiko Incarnation * The Susumu Obsession * The Yuuma Tenacity Elusive Targets This is a list of the elusive targets who appeared in Hokkaido: * Elusive Target #21: The Doctor/The Surgeon ** 24 February 2017 (1400 CET) - 3 March 2017 (1400 CET) * Elusive Target #25: The Fugitive ** 23 June 2017 (2000 CET) - 3 July 2017 (2000 CET) Trivia * This mission can be compared to Terminal Hospitality; both missions take place in a exclusive hospital and Erich Soders and Deewana Ji both need a heart surgery. * This makes it only the second time a hospital appears in a mission (not counting the asylum). * Because of the opportunity to destroy the donor heart meant for Erich Soders, this is the first mission in the entire series that does not require you to kill the target to complete the respective objective. * Patients with situs inversus who do need a heart transplantation do not actually need a right-sided donor heart; this and the fact that Soders could receive an artificial heart means that it would be unlikely for him to actually be dead. * The challenge "Jeg Sauna Hende Ikke" is referring to the Danish sentence "Jeg savner hende ikke" which in English means "I don't miss her". * The Opportunity "Tell-Tale Heart" is a reference to Edgar Allan Poe's short fiction "The Tell-Tale Heart". Situs Category:HITMAN™